Ruffys Alleingang
by Monkey D Kira
Summary: Ace und Sabo gehen wieder auf Beutezug und Informationsbeschaffung. Wie immer muss Ruffy zu Hause bleiben. Wie kann er seine älteren Brüder nur davon überzeugen, dass er stark genug ist und ihnen helfen kann? Er will nicht länger zu Hause bleiben und warten bis die beiden wieder nach Hause kommen. Er hat eine Idee. Was für eine? Was wird passieren?
1. Ruffys Idee Ruffys Entschluss

**Ruffys Idee / Ruffys Entschluss**

Auf Dawn Island beginnt ein neuer Morgen. Es ist sonnig und warm. Nur eine kleine Brise weht. Die Vögel zwitschern leise und flattern fröhlich umher.  
Die drei Brüder Ruffy, Ace und Sabo schlafen noch in ihrem Baumhaus. Ruffy ist der erste der aufwacht. Gähnend streckt er sich und grüßt seine Brüder. „Guten Morgen! Ace, Sabo? Schlaft ihr etwa noch? Hey! Aufwachen. Es ist Morgen." „Was ist denn Ruffy? Wir wollen weiter schlafen.", murrt Sabo. „Sei Leise! Wir schlafen.", knurrt Ace im Halbschlaf. „Aber es ist Morgen!", ruft Ruffy. „Schon gut, schon gut. Wir sind ja schon wach!", erwidern Ace und Sabo im Chor. _Jeden Tag dasselbe. Ich verstehe nicht, wie Ruffy schon so früh am Morgen so Fröhlich und laut sein kann._ , denkt Ace und schaut nicht grade Freundlich zu Ruffy. _Schon wieder! Ruffy hat einfach zu viel Energie. Was müssen wir machen damit er länger schläft oder zumindest uns länger schlafen lässt?_ , denkt Sabo nach und sieht, dass es Ace wohl ähnlich geht. Sie strecken sich kurz und stehen dann auf.  
„Hey! Was machen wir denn heute? Was habt ihr geplant? Gehen wir in die Stadt? Oder ins Gray Terminal? Ah! Ich weiß! Wir bestehlen ein paar Piraten im Gray Terminal und schleichen uns dann in die Stadt um da zu essen, oder?", fragt Ruffy die beiden anderen. „Nein, Ruffy. Wir drei gehen gleich zum Fluss um uns unser Frühstück zu fangen und danach werden Sabo und ich in der Stadt Informationen sammeln und Piraten bestehlen. Das Gold werden wir aber nicht für Essen verwenden, sondern sparen. Schließlich wollen wir doch mal Piraten werden! Und dazu brauchen wir ja wohl ein Schiff. Das Gold ist also für ein Schiff.". „Aber Ace! Was soll ich denn dann machen? Ich will mitkommen!", beschwert sich Ruffy. „Du kannst machen was du willst. Geh doch am Strand spielen.", sagt Sabo. „Aber alleine macht das keinen Spaß. Lasst mich doch mitkommen! Ich kann euch doch helfen!", bettelt Ruffy. „Nein! Du bist noch viel zu klein. Das wäre viel zu gefährlich für dich. So einen Jammerlappen wie dich können wir da nicht gebrauchen.", erwidert Ace genervt. „Aber ich will, ich will, ich will!", nörgelt Ruffy. „Nein!", schreit Ace ihn an. Ruffy schreckt zusammen. Er mag es gar nicht, wenn Ace ihn so anschreit. Aus seinen Augen kullern kleine Tränen. Ace sieht in sauer an und verschwindet. _Ace, warum hast du ihn so angeschrien? Das hat er nicht verdient. Warum bist du immer so gemein zu Ruffy?_ , denkt Sabo während er versucht Ruffy zu trösten. „Ruffy, er meinte es bestimmt nicht so. Beruhige dich.", spricht Sabo leise. „Warum ist er immer so – so gemein zu mir?", stottert Ruffy. „Er macht sich nur Sorgen um dich. Genauso wie ich.". „Aber ich bin Stark! Ich kann euch doch helfen! Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen und irgendwann werde ich König der Piraten!". „Haha, du? Nein, König der Piraten wird nur der Stärkste also ich! Selbst wenn ich es nicht werde, wird Ace der König der Piraten. Du müsstest uns beide erst mal besiegen bevor du überhaupt eine Chance hast. Haha.". „Hmpf. Ihr werdet schon sehen! Ich werde Stärker als ihr beide zusammen.". „Träum weiter. Aber wenn du glaubst du könntest uns besiegen, dann zeig es uns doch beim nächsten Training! Während wir heute weg sind kannst du ja trainieren und stärker werden, was hältst du davon?". „Ja, das werde ich machen!", ruft Ruffy glücklich.

„Na dann wäre das Problem ja geklärt", bemerkt Ace abfällig. „Ace, du bist schon wieder da?", fragt Sabo überflüssigerweise. „Ja und wie du siehst hab ich uns Frühstück mitgebracht.". Sofort deckt Sabo den Tisch und die drei essen genüsslich. Ace und Sabo sprechen über ihre Taktik, wie sie heute vorgehen werden und Ruffy hört interessiert zu. Schnell haben alle fertig gegessen und Sabo und Ace bereiten sich unter den wachsamen Augen ihres kleinen Bruders vor.  
„Tschau!", „Bis später Ruffy." Und schon sind die beiden weg. Ruffy ist alleine. _Hmm. Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Die beiden sind bestimmt den ganzen Tag weg und alleine Trainieren ist auch langweilig, besonders wenn ich es den ganzen Tag mache._ Ruffy geht tiefer in den Wald und Trainiert einige Zeit. _Ich habe keine Lust mehr und Ace und Sabo sind immer noch nicht da. Ah! Ich habs! Wenn die beiden mir nicht glauben, dass ich Stark genug bin mitzukommen, dann werde ich es ihnen Beweisen. Wenn die beiden heute nach Hause kommen, dann werde ich ihnen zeigen, dass ich auch auf einen Beutezug gehen kann. Sie werden sehen wie Erfolgreich ich sein kann._


	2. Ruffy in Gefahr

**Ruffy in Gefahr**

Leichtsinnig macht Ruffy sich auf den Weg in das Gray Terminal. Bei leichten und weniger gefährlichen Mission durfte er seine älteren Brüder begleiten und konnte sich einiges bei ihnen abgucken. Das nutzt Ruffy jetzt und schleicht sich näher an ein die Piraten heran, die ihm am nächsten sind. Sie haben einen großen Sack voll Gold. _Wow! Die haben echt viel Gold! Wenn ich es schaffe und das ganze Gold mitnehmen kann, dann wird Ace endlich nicht mehr so gemein zu mir sein. Das ist die perfekte Gelegenheit._ Er holt seine Waffe, die Metallstange raus und schleicht sich an den größten heran. _Der Größte muss der Schwächste sein. Also wenn ich den größten besiegt habe, dann hab ich schon fast gewonnen. Die anderen sind wahrscheinlich nur kleine Fische, die ich im nu erledigt habe. Hihi._ Schon macht sich Ruffy zum Angriff bereit. Er läuft los und macht sich zum Sprung bereit. Die Piraten werden auf ihn Aufmerksam und wollen sich verteidigen. Ruffy setzt zum Sprung an und stolpert. _Oh mist! Ich bin gestolpert. Aua. Das tut weh._ „Haha! Was war denn das? Kleiner willst du uns veräppeln?", ruft der große Pirat. „Nein! Ich werde euch besiegen und euer Gold stehlen!", erklärt Ruffy. „Du kleiner Knirps willst uns besiegen? Haha. Uns, die Goa-Piraten?", erwidert der große Pirat. _Die Goa-Piraten? Ace und Sabo haben mir erzählt, dass diese Piratenbande zurzeit die Stärkste hier auf der Insel ist. Oh nein! Gegen die habe ich doch keine Chance!_ „Ihr seid die Goa-Piraten? Warum nennt ihr euch denn so? Das klingt doch irgendwie komisch, oder nicht?", fragt Ruffy. _Oh oh. Ich hoffe mir fällt ein wie ich die besiegen kann. Wenn mir nichts einfällt bin ich erledigt! Aber der Name ist wirklich komisch._ „Willst du dich über uns lustig machen? Na gut, du bist noch klein und scheinst die Frage ernst zu meinen. Ich erkläre es dir aber nur einmal. Wir sind die stärksten Piraten hier in der Gegend und werden uns das Goa-Königreich zu eigen machen! Danach werden die Adeligen uns fürchten und unsere Diener sein. Dann behandeln wir sie, wie sie uns behandeln. Wie Abschaum! Haha und wenn wir das erst mal erreicht haben, dann werden wir die ganze Insel besetzten! Wir werden die Stärksten sein!", erklärt der Pirat in seinem Größenwahn. „Der Stärkste? Der König der Piraten ist der Stärkste und das werde ich sein!", ruft Ruffy lauthals aus. „Hahahaha. Du kleiner Knirps bist echt lustig, aber dafür haben wir keine Zeit.". Ruffy grummelt nur und will ihn angreifen, aber er hat nicht auf die anderen Piraten geachtet. Sie greifen ihn von hinten an und fesseln ihn. „So, du bist jetzt unsere Geisel.", sagt einer der Männer. „Glaubst du wir haben dich nicht erkannt? Du bist einer der drei Bälger die hier und in der Stadt alle möglichen Leute ausrauben. Die Adeligen haben sogar schon ein Kopfgeld auf euch ausgeschrieben. Eine hübsche kleine Summe, aber deine Brüder sind noch mehr Wert als du und wenn man euch zusammen abliefert, dann bekommt man einen dicken Bonus.", bringt der große Pirat zwischen seinem Lachen hervor. „Du willst mich ausliefern?", fragt Ruffy. „Zuerst werden wir dich als Geisel behalten und deine Brüder herlocken und wenn wir euch alle dann haben, dann werden wir euch ausliefern.", erläutert der große Pirat, welcher zugleich der Anführer ist. „Meine Brüder wissen nicht, dass ich weg bin! Ich bin weg gegangen als die beiden nicht da waren!", sagt Ruffy wahrheitsgemäß. _Wieso muss ich immer die Wahrheit sagen? Ich sollte endlich die Klappe halten._ „So? Dafür haben wir auch eine Lösung. Jungs? Geht und verteilt überall die Nachricht, dass wir den kleinen Bruder von Ace und Sabo haben. Die beiden werden schon Wind davon bekommen, wenn wir die Nachricht weiterverbreiten. Sie werden herkommen und in unsere Falle tappen.". „Jawohl. Wir sind schon auf dem Weg.", geben die Crewmitglieder zu verstehen und verschwinden.  
Die Crewmitglieder sind im Grey Terminal und verbreiten die Nachricht. Ruffy sitzt gefesselt einer Ecke des Verstecks in dem die Piraten ihn gefangen halten. Der Anführer schärft sein Schwert und beobachtet Ruffy. Er wartet auf die Rückkehr seiner Männer.  
„Wir sind wieder da.", ruft seine Crew. „Da seid ihr ja endlich. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch abwarten.", antwortet der große Pirat.


	3. Ruffys Rettung

**Ruffys Rettung**

 **Einige Zeit später, an einem anderen Ort.**

„Psst, hast du schon gehört? Der kleine Bengel mit dem Strohhut soll von den Goa-Piraten als Geisel genommen worden sein.".  
„Ja, das habe ich auch gehört. Der kleine soll wohl geglaubt haben, er könne es mit denen aufnehmen. Haha. Jemand der das ganze mitbekommen hat, erzählte mir auch, dass der kleine die ganze Zeit davon gesprochen hat, dass er mal König der Piraten wird."  
„Ja? Was für ein Balg. Mutig ist er ja, aber das wird ihm nicht helfen."  
„Haha. Hast du das gehört, der Junge muss ja ziemlich doof sein. Hihi. Wer legt sich schon freiwillig mit den Goa-Piraten an?", flüstert Sabo zwischen leisem Gekicher.  
„Ja. Der kann einem ja ziemlich leid tun.", lacht Ace.  
 _Moment. Ein Junge mit Strohhut der die ganze Zeit sagt, er wird König der Piraten?!_ , denken die beiden Brüder gleichzeitig und machen große Augen.  
„Sag mal, Ace? Meinst du nicht, dass es sich sehr nach Ruffy anhört?", fragt Sabo vorsichtig  
„Ja. Es gibt nur einen hier auf der Insel der auf diese Beschreibung passt und das ist Ruffy! Wieso hat er nicht auf uns gehört und ist beim Baumhaus geblieben!?", zischt Ace.  
„Was sollen wir denn jetzt tun?", fragt Sabo.  
„Erstmal sollten wir unsere Beute wegbringen und dann so schnell wie möglich zu Ruffy."  
„Ja das ist eine gute Idee. So machen wir das.".

 **Einige Zeit später.**

„Komm schon! Beeilung!", ruft Sabo Ace zu.

„Jetzt mach doch nicht so eine Hektik. Ich bin schneller als du."  
„Aber was ist wenn es Ruffy schlecht geht? Er braucht unsere Hilfe."

 **Zur selben Zeit, an einem anderen Ort.**

„Das dauert wirklich lange. Mir wird schon langweilig.", ruft der große Pirat aus.  
„Was hältst du davon, den kleinen ein wenig zu bearbeiten? Vielleicht weiß er ja etwas das uns nützlich sein könnte.", schlägt ihm einer der Crewmitglieder vor.

„Ja das stimmt wohl. Das ist eine gute Idee."  
Der Blick des großen Piraten verändert sich und er wird finsterer und boshafterer als er es vorher schon war. Er fängt an auf Ruffy einzuprügeln und brüllt ihn an, dass er alles sagen soll was er weiß. Ruffy kauert auf dem Boden. Er ist zittrig und weint. _Ace! Sabo! Helft mir! Es tut so weh._  
„Boss. Sieh mal dort am Eingang. Dort sind zwei Schatten von Kindern. Die sind bestimmt von den Brüdern.", flüstert einer der kleineren Männer dem Boss zu.  
„Dann sollten wir ihnen wohl einen Grund liefern möglichst schnell aus ihrem Versteck zu kommen.", erwidert er.  
„Aah! Aua!", schreit Ruffy.  
„Ace, das ist schrecklich. Wir müssen ihm helfen!", flüstert Sabo Ace zu.  
„Gut. Wir haben keine andere Wahl wir müssen sofort da rein."

Kaum haben die beiden ihren Entschluss gefasst, sind die beiden auch schon drinnen. Sie stehen Rücken an Rücken in der Mitte des Raumes und halten ihre Metallstäbe fest. Sie sind bereit anzugreifen.  
„Na wen haben wir denn da? Die beiden anderen Rotzgören. Wir dachten schon ihr kommt gar nicht mehr. Das hat ja ewig gedauert.", ruft der Große.

„Lasst Ruffy sofort Frei!", rufen Sabo und Ace im Chor.

„Nein, das werden wir nicht tun.", sagt der Große mit einem Lachen im Gesicht. „Los Leute! Schnappt sie euch!".  
Ein Kampf bricht aus. Es sieht schlecht aus für die Brüder. Zu zweit gegen eine ganze Mannschaft, aber die Brüder haben die bessere Taktik und schaffen es die Kontrolle über den Kampf zu gewinnen. Ace und Sabo sind ziemlich außer Atem. Es ist sehr anstrengend für sie, doch sie schaffen es, die Mannschaft zu besiegen. Jetzt ist nur noch der Anführer da. Die beiden sehen sich an und nicken. Ace läuft los und springt. Er greift den Piraten von Oben an. Sabo läuft zu Ruffy und befreit ihn. Er bringt ihn zum Eingang des Verstecks und bittet ihn dort zu warten. Er macht sich bereit und kommt Ace zu Hilfe. Zusammen schaffen die beiden es den Piraten zu besiegen.  
Sie gehen zu Ruffy und helfen ihm aufzustehen. Sie gehen gemeinsam zum Baumhaus. Keiner sagt ein Wort bis sie dort sind. Ruffy kämpft mit seinen Tränen und Ace scheint mit seinen Gefühlen zu ringen. Er ist sauer, dass Ruffy nicht auf ihn gehört hat, aber er hat sich auch große Sorgen gemacht. Er weiß nicht welches Gefühl er zeigen soll. Sabo hat sich große Sorgen gemacht und zeigt dies auch. Er sagt nichts, weil er sieht, dass Ace sauer ist.  
Am Baumhaus angekommen klettern alle nacheinander hoch und setzten sich an den Tisch. Ace steht auf und geht. Seine Brüder schauen nur hinterher. Als Ace wiederkommt hält er etwas in der Hand. Verbandszeug.  
„Ruffy, dreh dich um.", befiehlt Ace.  
„Ok.", erwidert Ruffy und dreht sich um.

Wortlos behandelt Ace alle Wunden von Ruffy und verbindet sie.  
„Geh schlafen und ruh dich etwas aus. Es ist schon spät und das war alles zu viel für dich.", sagt Ace zu Ruffy. Dieser geht sofort und macht was sein Bruder ihm aufgetragen hat.

 _Ace ist sauer. Ich sollte jetzt vorsichtig sein, damit er nicht noch saurer wird._  
„Ace? Findest du nicht, dass du zu hart zu ihm warst?", fragt Sabo vorsichtig.  
„Vielleicht. Aber es ist besser so. Er muss lernen auf das zu hören was wir ihm sagen. Wir machen uns doch nur Sorgen um ihn.", antwortet er.  
„Er hat das alles doch nur getan, weil wir ihn so oft alleine hier lassen und ihn nie mitnehmen."  
„Aber wir lassen ihn doch nicht ohne Grund einfach hier. Es geht um seine Sicherheit."

„Wir sollten ihn trotzdem öfter mal mitnehmen. Wenn wir öfter mit ihm Trainieren wird er auch besser und wir müssen uns weniger Sorgen machen."  
„Das stimmt. Ich rede morgen mit ihm."  
Nachdem die beiden ihre Verletzungen ebenfalls verbunden haben, gehen auch sie schlafen.


	4. Irgendwas ist anders

**Irgendwas ist anders**

Ein neuer Morgen.  
„Morgen.", grummelt Ace.  
„Morgen.", antwortet Sabo.  
 _Irgendwas stimmt hier doch nicht. Es ist so leise._

„Huh? Wo ist denn Ruffy?", fragt Sabo dem schnell klar wurde das irgendwas anders ist.  
„Du hast recht. Er fehlt, aber wo kann er denn sein? Gestern konnte er sich kaum bewegen und heute verschwindet er einfach?"  
„Wir müssen ihn suchen gehen!", ruft Sabo.

„Weit kann er ja nicht sein. Hmm. Irgendein Ort der nicht weit weg ist und zu dem Ruffy gerne geht.", denkt Ace laut nach.  
„Der Strand!", fällt beiden gleichzeitig ein.

Schnell gehen beide zum Strand und dort sehen sie Ruffy. Er hockt weinend am Wasser und versucht sein Gesicht mit dem Hut zu verbergen. Langsam schleichen sich Ace und Sabo an und setzten sich zu ihm. Er bekommt es gar nicht mit. Er ist viel zu traurig.  
„Hey Ruffy, was ist denn los mit dir? Zuerst weckst du uns nicht und verschwindest einfach und jetzt bemerkst du nicht mal, dass wir uns zu dir gesetzt haben?", fragt Ace neckisch.

„Huh?", antwortet Ruffy kurz.  
„Sag schon. Was ist los?", Ace macht sich Sorgen.  
„Ich – Ich habe euch enttäuscht. Ihr – Ihr seid sauer auf mich!", Ruffy weint noch lauter los.  
„Was redest du denn da? Wir haben uns nur Sorgen um dich gemacht. Als große Brüder ist es unsere Pflicht auf unseren kleinen Bruder aufzupassen. Wir sagten dir, dass du zuhause bleiben sollst, damit wir uns keine Sorgen um dich machen müssen und du bist einfach ohne uns weg gegangen und hast dich in große Gefahr gebracht. Wir waren kurz deswegen sauer, aber wir verstehen dich ja.", muntert Ace ihn auf.

„Na dann kommt! Sonst wird es zu spät zum Frühstücken!", meldet sich nun auch Sabo.  
Wieder aufgeheitert geht Ruffy mit seinen Brüdern zurück und sie Frühstücken. Den Rest des Tages nutzen die drei Brüder um gemeinsam mit Ruffy mehr Zeit zu verbringen und spielen und trainieren ein wenig.


End file.
